


Mama, Mama, Come Quick!

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: The Coulson Family [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Daddy Phil, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, mamma may - Freeform, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Skye calls for Mama May's help after she catches Daddy Phil flirting with the evil lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, Mama, Come Quick!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentSkye23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/gifts).



Skye's running down the hallway now, trying desperately to get to her room.  She evades Hunter's questions on which soccer team won.  

"But mate, what about my score?" He called out.  

"Sorry, emergency, will update later!" She called over her shoulder. 

Skye continued down the hallway.

 _Damn, why is this hallway so long?_ She thought.

Jemma and Fitz came rushing to her, proposing science theories for the monolith.  

"We can use Einstein's Theory of Relativity," Jemma said.

"And then Emmy Noether's" Fitz added.

"Then Pascal's triangle," Jemma said.

"Then Pi!" Leo finished.

Skye rushed past them, their faces a blur.

"Sorry, can't talk now, emergency!" she managed to get out.

Skye finally took off in a dead sprint.  

Bobbi limped over, and barely got out a greeting as Skye tore past her.

"Hi!" Skye called out.

Mack looks at the blur running down the hallway.

"Whoa there, speedy" He chuckles to himself.

Skye finally sees the blue-grayish door she was looking for.

She sprints inside and locks the door behind her.

Pressing a few commands, she activates a call on the big screen.

Ring....ring....ring.....

No answer.

Skye tries again.

Ring....ring....ring.....

No answer.

One last time.

Ring...ring....ring....

"May." Her familiar face appears up on the screen.

"Hello, Skye," May says.  "Is everything alright?" She asked with a look of worry.

"Yes....nooo....yes...noo....no." Skye admits.

"What happened?"May asks.

"Mommy, Daddy is flirting with the Price lady!" Skye gets out.

Silence.  A blank look.

After an awkward silence, May speaks up.

"I'll be there in 10."


End file.
